


Show by Rock

by Fun_in_The_Library



Category: Scrimmy Bingus and The Crungy Spingus, Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_in_The_Library/pseuds/Fun_in_The_Library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lapin</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show by Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapin (My Twitter Friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lapin+%28My+Twitter+Friend%29).



> For Lapin

Tomoaki woke up, groggy as Usual, but his Settings were enough to Wake him up completely. The Sky was Static, Everything else was A Human, Child Laughing, repeatedly with no ending. He Looked to his side, Relieved that the one thing that wasn't was His Good Ol' Buddy Tentomutsumi.

Mutsumi usually had to Stay the night with Tomoaki during Tuesdays Or Wednesdays, sense Both of His Parents didn't come home until Really late at Night Those days, and Mutsumi had an awful fear of being left alone from people for long extended periods of time. So Ever Sense he and Tomoaki and Tatsuya became friends, they'd Usually Crash at one of their places, and They All Would Crash at one of their places if Tatsuya Working late.

Tomoaki decided to wake the other boy next to him up once he got dressed. Sense it was the summer, he was only wearing a tank top and really short shorts. The Laughing Child Was Irritated him, so He Didn't bother To take off his other stuff. He just put on his Hat, got some Actual Pants Trademark Sign, put His Horn back on because idk in JoJolion they give a beetle prosthetic limbs to Battle Another Beetle So I'm pretty sure this is Also A thing, and Put his Coat on. 

He turned his attention to Mutsumi, who was sleeping soundly despite the noise. He Passed out in his Clothes, as he normally did when he stayed up playing games. Tomoaki had put a blanket over him, sense he woke up at Early As Fuck in the Morning.

 

He Gently Shook Mutsumi.

It Really sucks that Mutsumi is Very Easy to Shock, sense Mutsumi (Sensibly) got frightened from scenery, and accidently headbutted Tomoaki. "Am... Am I in A V-video Game!? With you?!" Mutsumi asked, clearly panicking. ShitShitShitShit. Panicking wouldn't get Anyone Anywhere. He Must Calm him.

Tomoaki went over to Mutsumi and Started to Pet his head, while Using his other hand to break things. The repeating noise was Making him angry. Mutsumi looked at his Ambigious Gaming System Trademark, and did a Bunch of Button smashing. Whatever he did, their Settings Changed compeltely, to the Only thing before them being:

**Scrimmy Bingus and The Crungy Spingus.**

A Human Child was holding a remote next to the Title text. Mutsumi looked at his Gaming device. On the Screen, it said

"Start Afresh"

"Load Them"

"Settings"

"on-line activity"

Tomoaki sat next to Mutsumi, focusing his attention onto The Game Screen. "What... What should I..." The younger Boys voice Trailed off. "Start Afresh." Tomoaki said. "B-but Tomoaki what if we accidently Destroy the World and--" "That's Great Then because I Constantly Crave For Death." Tomoaki said dully, cutting off Mutsumi.

Mutsumi gave The older boy a worried look, before hitting Start Afresh, and Staring at the Visuals in front of them. A Message Appeared in front of them That said "Choose The Brongus Wisely!"

Mutsumi got very nervous, when he realized that the Only option was Tomoaki. He Checked his stats, they were:

 **Horsepower:** Nearly Maxed out

 **Glow:** Was only one.

 **Gluttony:** About Half-way

 **Stench:** About Empty

 **Clasp:** A Quater of the Way full

"Do it." Tomoaki replied. The Younger Boy gulped, before hitting the option.

Everything went dark. The Demonic Child appeared Faintly On Mutsumi's Screen, Laughing, while Text that Zoomed in on them But Cut off Said "Poor Choice" In Red. 

They then Suddenly found themselves at an area with a stream, but nothing moved, and the sky was a gradient of Blue to A bright shade of Green. Tomoaki was Far away from The younger boy. Unsure of what to do, Tomoaki walked around, and on Mutsumi's screen, The poorly drawn representation of Tomoaki on his screen moved to an area. The Sky Suddenly changed from the gradient, to An Enraged Human Baby, Surrounded with red, and the words "no Bingus" Appeared Next To It, and Didn't leave until Tomoaki moved back to his original place.

"T-Tomoakiiiiiiii?" The slightly frightened boy yelled to the Older one.

Tomoaki glaced at him. "Wh.." he Faded off before replying louder with.

"What's A Bingus?"

Tomoaki shrugged at him, before he moved to the stream. The Water still made his pants wet, but it just... wasn't moving... He could've cared less for the Flashing 'no bingus' in the sky... why was everything so--

well shit He Didn't Have Time To Think, because everything around them Suddently Said " **STOP THE SPINGUS** " in Bright Cyan Against a bright red background. he Rushed to Mutsumi, assuming it was something that Was going to be Done On There.

A Few things Rushed on The screen and... there wasn't REALLY an Appropriate way to Describe how they looked, but they were sliding in on a background that was a Eel of Some Sort. Tomoaki knew this; Eels Made him realized that He Wasn't Straight. Mutsumi clicked them Quickly, before they found where they were before, except Tomoaki couldn't have further away from Mutsumi.

He felt himself walking up to Mutsumi. he wasn't doing this Volentarily, but he got... Very close to the point him Looming Over Someone who Was, well, Mutsmu probably would've Scared him to the point of Crying had he not known him.

Suddenly, he was in Tatsuyas house.

Everything was Normal. The Two were Akwardly hugging. Tomoaki Glanced at the Game Screen that said. "YOU FOUND THE BINGUS!!!" THen changed to "it was within You All Along!"

The Screen Cut off.

"Tatsuya" Tomoaki replied, not visibly angry, but his voice was clearly filled with anger.

"yea? ;)))))))))"

"Did you do this."

"Yea, Why? :o"

And that's How Tatsuya Ended up in the Hospital for the First Time in His Life.


End file.
